Even if it Takes forever
by elyon14340
Summary: Luffy's gonna leave, without Nami knowing it. How will she react? Chapter 3ending is up! A LuNa fic... ps. Most probably I'll make another ficcy about LxN, ZxR and SxV... but I'll do it some other time...
1. Chapter 1

This is my very first fic about LuNa... so it may suck a little. After all, I'm not so good at expressing myself with words. Also I might be wrong in the past tense of nouns, since I'm not in the mood to correct them

Chapter One:

11:00 PM, The Straw Hats had a short meeting in their ship dining room, while taking their midnight snacks made by Sanji. This time, this meeting was held without the presence of Nami, who was sleeping peacefully in her room. Usopp started the conversation to break the ice. "Well, as far as my two eyes observed, this cloud beast named Andore is the strongest, most cruel and most cold-hearted we are going to face."

"Correction, Usopp. The strongest, most cruel and most cold-hearted Luffy is going to face alone." Sanji corrected as he lit his new cigarette.

"Whatttt! Then, Luffy... You already made your decision?" Chopper asked in a voice of panic.

"Yeah. I'm gonna beat that crap outta him and bring back the king of that island." Luffy replied, pulling his hat lower so that it'll cover his eyes.

"Man, you decided without the help of us. You sure you're going to lie to that woman?" Zoro asked lazily. Everybody understood what he meant. He meant Nami, and the promise Luffy gave her that he's not gonna fight and leave that island in their own business which took place two days ago.

"Nami-san doesn't know yet, huh Luffy?" Sanji asked as he passed juices to everyone.

"She will if..." Robin eyed Usopp and Chopper for a moment then continued. "..somebody will tell her."

"So it's decided then, you're going to fight him... even with a 50 chance of winning." Zoro closed his eyes as he said this.

"50! But...! That's way too strong, Luffy!" Chopper looked at Luffy with concern.

"I'll take care of it... I'm strong, ain't I?" Luffy smiled to Chopper just to make him feel better.

"Ba-ka you always say that. But I guess I can't stop you. When you say those words you always win." Usopp adjusted his goggles.

"So... the meeting is over... Time to sleep. It's already past midnight. Navigator-san will have a hunch if we all wake up late." Robin smiled and stood up.

"I'm going to bed...'Night" Usopp and Chopper said at the same time. "Me too..." Zoro stretched and yawned. "I'll just wash this and sleep too... Oi, Luffy... You aren't speaking for a long time now... Something wrong?" Sanji asked.

"Just thinking, how Nami will react if she finds out..." Luffy replied

"Do you want her to know?" Sanji asked.

"I didn't say that. Nor will I ever say it."

"Then do what you decided. Everybody promised they won't tell Nami-san about your decision." Sanji said as he stood up and continued washing dishes.

"'Guess it's better for her not knowing. 'Night Sanji..." Luffy made his way toward the door.

"Just don't think about it. You have two days to prepare after all.."

The next morning...

Nami realized her other crewmates are quiet which is so unlike them. And she noticed Luffy wasn't in the dining room at all... Had their been any happenings she didn't know? Nami became suspicious but she wouldn't dare ask. She decided to look for the answers herself. 'Outside this room is where I can think.' Nami thought. Passing her plate to Sanji, she went out of the dining room but stopped after she heard the others talk.

"It's hard! I can't ack the way I usually do! Lucky for Robin, she can't be suspected!" Usopp complained.

"We can't even talk!" Chopper commented.

"Well, honestly, all of us are afraid about what our captain has decided." Robin looked at everybody's face as she said this.

"Do you think Nami-san got suspicious?" Sanji asked everyone.

"I don't know. Well, I am a good actor! I stayed under the table and acted like I'll tickle Chopper." Usopp said.

"Well, I think she didn't..." Zoro continued to eat his breakfast.

"I don't know about Luffy. He says he'll never change his decision. To fight that cloud beast even if he promised Nami-san..." Sanji tossed the meat into the air and caught it with his pan again.

'Am I dreaming? Luffy... He's... Gonna fight even if he promised... me... that he isn't... going to...' Nami was shocked about what she overheard. Then suddenly, a man wearing a straw hat came down from the crow's nest and lifted his head to look at her. "Nami..." Luffy called. Nami's head was low, her eyes cannot be seen because of her hair. Then Nami went down from the stairs and gave Luffy a violent push that made him lean to the big pole that holds their pirate symbol.

"You promised..." Nami said in a low voice as she walked nearer to him.

"Nami... I... How did you..." Luffy looked at her in shock.

"You promised me..." Nami said again as she moved closer to him.

"You promised me that you will not fight... leave those citizens... in their own business... as we continue to our own journey... You promised to leave them alone..." Nami was now standing in front of Luffy, and they are just a breath away.

"Nami... I.. I'm sorry, but I have to..." Luffy looked at her but couldn't see her face bacause of her hair.

"What if you perish in that battle?" Nami asked Luffy without looking at him and with her head bowed down.

"I'll take care so I'll not..." Luffy looked down again and saw the same view.

"What made you so sure of that?" Nami's voice is becoming louder and demanding.

"I'm strong Nami..." Luffy smiled.

"It's... IT'S NOT ABOUT BEING STRONG!" Nami shouted and lifted her head and saw his captain's shocked expression as he looked at her. She had tears flowing freely in her eyes and she looked like she was in great pain.

Then Nami gripped tightly on Luffy's red vest and gave a loud sob.

"Nami..." Luffy doesn't know what to say. To see his navigator crying, it means she's having a hard time. And worse, it was him who was giving it to her.

"IT'S NOT ABOUT BEING STRONG, LUFFY!" Nami repeated herself again as she gripped his vest more tightly before she continued. "IT'S NOT ABOUT BEING STRONG! IT'S ABOUT YOU, ME, AND EVERYTHING AROUND US!" Nami shouted in a high voice and lowered her head as she sobbed. Her last shout made the others go out and see what's happening. They already knew that Nami found out, who knows how...

"I... I have to fight Nami..." Luffy said to his crying navigator.

"What if you die!" Nami asked in low but full of anger voice. "You may have freed the island from him but what about us? Your nakama? A ship can't move without a captain! And what about... WHAT ABOUT ME!" Nami cried more loudly than before.

"Nami..." Luffy placed his arms around her. "I've decided. And the others know it's right too... Do you trust me, Nami?" Luffy lifted her head up by holding to her chin.

"Of course I do... But..." Nami was cut off because Luffy's pointing finger stopped her mouth.

"Then it'll be alright, since you said you trust me..." Luffy wiped her tears and pushed her head to his shoulder.

"When are you leaving?" Nami asked suddenly.

"Tomorrow..."

"Tomorrow!" Nami broke from his embrace and stared at him in shock.

"I leave here tomorrow, at sunrise. I was planning to leave you a note in case you didn't know yet. My boat is ready, it is powered by a wind dial..." Luffy looked at her and saw that she was about to cry again.

"It's... It's just so sudden..." Nami was looking at her captain's vest as she gripped it tightly.

"I'm glad... I became a pirate.. I met lots of people... and friends... And I'm glad... I'm glad I met you, Nami." Luffy smiled at her.

Nami couldn't take the situation anymore. She broke off from their embrace and told him she's going to be inside her room to make maps which everybody knows as a lie. They all know Nami will spend her time crying and thinking.

As she ran to her room, she could feel their gazes follow her until she closed her door.

The next morning, 6:00 AM, sunrise.

"Luffy, are you ready? I already fixed your boat..." Usopp pointed at his wind dial powered boat. "I already stacked you with food and water too..." Sanji pointed at the bozes behind him. "Hey, guys..." Luffy called their attention. "When I'm gone, promise you'll continue to your dreams."

"But, what about you? We can't just leave you here!" Chopper protested.

"Fate will makes us meet again, right Luffy?" Robin grinned.

"Yeah... I already told this to Nami, yesterday night, but she didn't respond." Luffy smiled.

"Silence means yes... Well, are you leaving now?" Zoro asked. "You seem to be ready..."

"Wait, where's Nami? Isn't she going to see you as you leave?" Usopp asked but got no reply from the others.

Luffy started his engine now and when he was at least 15 inches away from the Merry, he heard a familiar voice.

"LUFFY!" Nami called to him.

"Nami..." Luffy whispered her name.

"Promise me you'll come back!"

"I promise, Nami" He shouted back. He was a bit far from her now, so he needed to shout.

"When?" Nami asked.

"When the things are already settled!"

"When will that be!" Nami asked with tears.

"It'll take a while! Will you wait for me?" Luffy asked her.

"YES!" Nami shouted.

'I'll wait..' Nami thought. 'Forever if I have to! After all...' Nami waved her hand before she finished her thought. 'Luffy is the one I love the most...'

well, as I said this is my first fic, so it may have wrong grammar on it. but what I aim is to let you know the story, and understand its thought. I have my 2nd chapter, but I'll do it some other time.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks a million for reading and reviewing my 1st chapter… And as I promised, here's the 2nd chapter since we got no classes tomorrow and I have loads of free time… Also, I already thought about the name of the island Luffy's gonna help, and it's Ether. So if you read Ether below, it's the name of the island Luffy helped Oh and I forgot to tell the reason why Luffy didn't want Nami to know, it's because he doesn't want her to be worried that might hinder her from pursuing her dreams. And take note that I divided chapter two to 3 parts. Part 3 is really long, but it's worth it.

Chapter 2: Part One.

It has been three weeks since Luffy left his nakama to help the people of Ether and free them. The others, Nami, Chopper, Robin, Zoro, Usopp, and Sanji, continued to their dreams as they promised Luffy before he departed.

12:00 pm, exactly noon, lunch time for the Straw Hat Pirates.

Sanji passed the plates to the others, who became quiet after seeing the meal. Sanji knew why though. The meal for today's lunch was meat, and all of them knows it's Luffy's favorite. Also by judging the faces of everyone as he passed plates, he could see they are really missing their captain. "I remember him, saying 'more meat!' everytime he finishes eating what's on his plate…" Zoro chuckled as he said this to everyone.

"Yeah, I remember him too… complaining if the food for the day isn't meat…" Sanji grinned and passed now the drinks to the others.

"At this very moment, you can prove that everybody on this ship loves their captain." Robin smiled.

"Wonder how's he doing…" Usopp looked outside.

"He's there… wanting to see us as soon as possible… He's there… thinking of us and misses us as much as we do…" Nami said in a low voice then lifted her head to smile at everyone.

"Oh, Nami! The paper's here!" Chopper went outside to receive the paper from the delivering seagull. Dropping a coin to its mini bag as a payment for its effort, Chopper ran inside to hand Nami the paper.

Nami scanned the paper, barely looking at the headlines on each page. She was about to turn the fifth page to the sixth when the word 'Ether' caught her eye. 'Ether… sounds familiar…' She thought. "Hey, don't you think the word Ether is familiar?" Nami asked the others, facing them.

"Oh yes, Navigator-san. That's the island Luffy helped." Robin replied.

'Just as I thought. It might be better for me to read the article.' Nami now read the headline and its content which says:

Who is the hero responsible for Ether's freedom?

By: Rikki

Ether, an island in the eastern coast of the Grand Line, which used to be Andore the cloud beast's territory, is now free and gained their stolen wealth once more. This freedom was made possible by Ether's hero, but who is he? The citizens claim that they indeed saw a man fighting the beast and told them to move out and not to get hurt. But the new question is, who is responsible for the island's freedom? A certain family living close to the place of battle claimed that the man is wearing a straw hat, a red vest, and about the height of an ordinary person. But what was extraordinary was what the five-year old girl of the family saw: She claimed she saw the man can stretch his arms, and any part of his body. And then she flashed a very old, tattered looking paper in my view. As I looked at it, I saw a certain article that talks about the Devil's Fruits and who ate them that became no ordinary human. The article also talks about the abilities they gave them, and on the fifth number, I saw the name of Straw Hat Luffy, eaten the Gomu Gomu no Fruit, gained the abilities to be able to stretch his body as far as anyone would know. So, the mystery's been solved. The man who saved the whole island of Ether was indeed Straw Hat Luffy, who had a hundred million belli bounty on his head. The question now becomes, 'Where is Straw Hat Luffy?' When I asked the people of the island where is their hero, they all flashed lonely faces. When I asked again, a woman in her mid 30's pulled me and told me that, "You shouldn't ask the people. They are sad about what happened." She whispered. "Why sad?" I asked. "Sad because we didn't manage to make him happy in return. He perished in the battle with Andore." The woman gave me a sad smile as she said this. Then she turned away and left.

Now the two mysteries are solved. To cut the long story short, the man who helped Ether was Straw Hat Luffy and he perished along with Andore.

(for complete details, turn to page 7)

Nami eyes widened like saucers and fell silent. 'It's too… impossible…' She thought. And she couldn't find the courage anymore to turn the page to page 7.

"Nami, anything the matter?" Chopper asked and looked at her expression. Nami then crumpled the paper in both hands, and cried.

"What's wrong? Oi Nami!" Usopp asked and went beside her. In reply ,Nami threw the paper at Usopp who had it hit him directly on the face. Usopp straightened up and fixed the paper to read. As he read the article, everyone noticed that his face became more and more serious and finally became shocked.

"Long nose-kun?" Robin asked. "He… He couldn't have…" Usopp muttered. Nami's sobs became more loud than before.

"What's in that paper that made the two of you startled all of the sudden?" Zoro demanded. He wanted answers.

"He… Luffy…" Usopp said again.

"Luffy what!" Sanji and Zoro asked at the same time.

"He… He… is now…"

"He is now what, Usopp?" Chopper asked.

"He perished in his battle along with Andore!" Usopp finally shouted and burst into tears that brought startled faces in the others.

"HE ISN'T DEAD! HE-IS-NOT-DEAD, USOPP!" Nami shouted angrily. 'He can't fall just like that. I can't imagine,.. it isn't true… He said he could take care of it… He said we'll meet again… He promised me…' Nami thought and she stood up, ran outside and climbed the crow's nest, leaving the others with their heads bowed down, Chopper and Usopp with tears in their eyes, and the three who are all quiet.

When Nami reached the crow's nest, she faced the east and shouted. "Luffy! I know you can hear me! I know you're there! I'll still wait for you! I know that someday we'll see each other again, and I will wait until that time comes… I'll…Wait for you even if it takes forever!" Nami shouted at the top of her voice then burst into tears.

This lunch time was probably the most miserable for the Straw Hat Pirates.

Chapter 2: Part 2:

It has been a year since the Straw Hats knew that they don't have a captain now, and intended to follow their navigator. They decided to stay in a little town where they can stuck up as much for their next voyages. Sanji and Usopp were assigned to go get firewood and water. While Zoro and Robin are to get tools for repair in case the ship gets damaged. Nami and Chopper went to the town to get food, books and maps that they will need in case there are places they don't know.

"Nami? Don't you… um… hate him?" Chopper asked as they walked back to the ship to put the second batch of supplies.

"Who, Luffy?" Nami smiled sadly and looked at the sea. "I can't hate him, just because I can't see him… There are times I'm lonely… But I still believe, even if it's already a year…" Nami faced Chopper again, smiling, and patted the concerned reindeer's head.

"But… don't you think…?"

"You know what I think about the matter." Nami winked at him. As they were about to turn a corner, the thought of Luffy entered Nami's head. She remembered the last time she saw him, the last time he grinned at her, and the last time he was in the ship, doing whatever he wants to do.

Since she was thinking of Luffy, she hadn't realized that she'll bump onto someone when they turned the corner. "Nami!" Chopper shouted.

"Wha--? Ouch!" Nami bumped the person in front of her, dropping all the things she carried and nearly losing her balance. She was about to fall when the person she bumped grabbed her hand and helped her stood up.

"Thank you…" Nami said as the man picked up her supplies and handed them back to her. Without another word, the man turned the corner from where they came and became out of sight.

"Are you alright, Nami?" Chopper asked.

"Yes…" Nami replied as she rubbed the spot where the man held her, preventing her to fall. She knew there was something extraordinary on his touch. 'Wait… wait… Couldn't that be..?" Nami ran back the corner, hoping to see the man.

"Luffy…!" She called. But much to her dismay, there was no one there except her and Chopper. 'I guess, I'm just dreaming about it… Even thought I want to believe he's there, I just can't… since I already know that he…' Nami thought.

"Something wrong Nami? Why did you call him?" Chopper asked and went to see what she's looking at.

"Nothing… I… I just…Let's go now…" Nami flashed a smile for Chopper not to worry anymore.

As they walk the path that leads to the Going Merry, Nami still rubbed the spot that strange man in brown cloak held her. 'Maybe it's because it was a long time ago when I felt his last touch… That's why I thought he was that man…'

When they reached the ship, Chopper climbed the rope ladder and saw that Zoro already came back and beside Zoro were boxes that contained tools. As usual, he was sleeping. Robin, however was out of sight. 'She might have decided to take a tour in the town.' Chopper thought as he placed the food beside the sleeping swordsman and went down again to get the things Nami was carrying. But, instead of Nami, he saw that the books and maps she held a while ago were scattered on the floor, and a small piece of note attached to one of the books.

He hurriedly waked Zoro up, and as soon as the swordsman opened his eyes, Chopper told him the news. "Nami! She was… she was…" Chopper was pointing down at the deck and panicking.

"What about her?" Zoro asked as he yawned and stretched. "She was… she was gone! She was here when I placed the supplies beside you and when I looked down to help her, she was out of sight!" Chopper said in a panicking voice.

"Oh, what happened here? And where's Navigator-san? I thought she was with you?" Robin appeared out of nowhere, and Chopper ran to her.

"She was with me! She was! But, she's now gone!" Chopper said in a shaky voice.

"Maybe, somebody took her." Robin said calmly.

"How can you be so calm about it! We have to tell Sanji and Usopp and find Nami!" Chopper ran around Zoro and Robin.

"No need for that, Chopper! We already heard. Nami-san was taken away huh?" Sanji asked in a low voice as he lit his cigarette.

"Nothing to worry about! The Great Captain Usopp is here!" Usopp stood beside Sanji and raised his slingshot.

"But your legs are shaking…" Zoro pointed at Usopp's legs. "I know that!" Usopp barked at him.

"There's no time! We have to find Nami and get her back!" Chopper shouted.

"Oh, there's a note… They left a note…" Robin picked up the book and studied the note. "The ink's still fresh…" She said as she stared at the paper.

"What does it say, Robin-chan?" Sanji asked.

"We have your Navigator. If you want to see her again, you are to go to the square tonight. And bring all your gold with you.' That what it said."

"The square? Then we have to wait for the night?" Usopp asked.

"It's already sunset, you dork" Zoro pointed behind him.

"Then we shall go to the square and wait. However, we have no gold and money with us. We'll just go there without nothing." Sanji told everyone.

"Then let's head for the Square! It's pretty far from here, so by the time we arrive, it's already night." Chopper said and went down the rope ladder.

"Yosh. Operation Rescue Nami led by Captain Usopp has started." Usopp exclaimed.

"Will you quit it… Be serious. They got Nami-san…" Sanji followed. The last to climb down were Zoro and Robin. "Why did this have to happen when there's no Luffy around?" Zoro sighed. They are now running for the square, unaware that there is someone that heard them that will aid them…

Chapter 2: Part 3

Nami is now tied at the middle post of the town square and surrounded by unknown pirates. All she knew was that these people hated the Straw Hat Pirates for some reason, she didn't want to know.

Her thoughts were disturbed by the sound of breaking wall, and saw that it was Sanji's foot that caused the noise.

"Everyone! How did you..?" Nami said to them. She was really happy to find that there is still hope for her, and everything is not too late.

"You're the idiots that kidnapped Nami-san, aren't you?" Sanji glared angrily at the pirates the surround Nami.

"Well… where's our gold?" one of them spoke up.

"Sorry… we don't have anything… You're just to free our Navigator and it's over…" Robin grinned.

"Are you telling me, woman, that are efforts will come to waste?" The captain of the unknown group stood up and walked towards Robin.

"A fine summarization and right in content… Yes…" Robin said, still grinning.

The captain was now in front of her pointing a knife at her neck. His crewmates are now pointing their guns at Robin, who still smiled and even winked at the others, motioning them not to help.

"Do not point those dangerous things at me, gentlemen." Robin said as she made her arms pop out, grab the weapons and threw them away.

"Oho! An ability of the Devil's Fruit eh? Perhaps you're captain might have succeeded weakening me but that doesn't mean I won't go back for revenge! Pity he's gone now, I just have to focus my dearly desired revenge at his nakama…." Then the man lifted his face and realization came to them as the face grinned to them.

"ANDORE!" They all shouted. "I… I thought you are dead!" Nami sputtered.

"Oh yes, young lady… You thought I was dead…" He then broke into a gleeful laughter.

'Does that mean that… Luffy's efforts have come to waste… He's gone yet his opponent is still here… His efforts were… useless..!' Nami thought furiously.

Zoro and Sanji attacked him at the same time, while Usopp removed the ties around her. But they all know this Andore is really strong, so Sanji's kicks and Zoro's slashes bounce back and never even left a single scratch to Andore.

'No use… This beast is really indeed a beast!' Zoro thought.

When Nami was already free, Chopper pulled her to safety as Usopp used his smoke-bullet to cloud everything up. As they all ran for escape, they heard gunshots and Robin fell.

"Robin! The bullet…. It had her!" Nami stopped running as she helped the archaeologist stand by carrying on of her arms and the other side, carried by Zoro.

They heard more gunshots and one almost had her foot. When she looked at Robin's injured shoulder, she saw that there is some purple smoke coming out from the wound. 'Smoke? It can't be….' "Everyone! They are using poison bullets!" Nami shouted at the others.

"What, Nami-san? Argghh" Sanji was shot at his arm and fell also. Usopp and Chopepr quickly picked him up and ran alongside Nami.

"These bullets weaken the person and as long as they are in there, Robin and Sanji-kun's lives are in danger! You have to get them out, Chopper!" Nami shouted.

"So that's why they can no longer move… Look out Zoro!" Usopp aimed at the bullet that almost had Zoro and hit it.

"Escaping?" They heard Andore's voice in front of them. "Oh man… they found us!" Usopp saw that there are figures around them.

"Use normal bullets for the long nose, the reindeer and Roronoa Zoro... but don't touch their navigator. She'll be the first to die." Andore ordered and his nakama already fired bullets at Usopp and Zoro, who fell without having the chance to get back.

Nami is now alone, and guns are already aimed at her. "Since the others are so concerned about you, why don't you die first?" Andore raised his arm as a signal. "NAMI!" everybody on the ground shouted. 'It's hopeless… At least, I'll see him…' Nami thought sadly. "Fire!" Andore lowered his arm as a signal.

Just when the bullets are about to hit Nami, the man in the brown cloak jumped in front of her and blocked the bullets. "Are you alright…" He asked. Nami nodded but was later shocked when she saw that the bullets did not harm him, instead caused the part of his body to stretch. "…Nami?" he finished his sentence with a familiar grin and took of his cloak.

'That voice… You…' Nami's eyes filled with tears as she realized who was that strange man that she bumped a few hours ago. She knew that her instincts were right when the cloak revealed a straw hat, a red vest, and a man with a black hair.

"How is it going, everyone?" He asked as he turned his head and smiled.

"LUFFY!" Chopper, Usopp, Sanji, and Zoro shouted. Chopper and Usopp had tears in their eyes.

"You ba-ka… Making us wait for that long…" Sanji whispered. "I guess, you'll go get revenge for us, eh?"

"Yeah… Chopper, treat everyone… And Nami…" Luffy faced her before he finished his sentence. "…I'll explain later…" He winked and motioned for her to go with Chopper and help as much as she could. Nami followed, still crying.

When they made their way to the ship, Nami shouted at him, "Don't lose now, idiot! You already lost once and don't get back here if he's still alive! You made me wait for so long!" Nami shouted in mixed emotions, happiness and anger for making her wait.

"I promise, Nami!" Luffy shouted and focused his attention to his opponent.

'I guess I'll just wait for him to go back to the Merry…' Nami thought as they went back to the ship to treat wounds.

sheesh, this one's pretty long, but the ending is on chapter three… I'll put it up again some other time,….


	3. Chapter 3

Yay! At last, I managed to fit the typing of the third chapter into my tight schedule! Thanks for reading and reviewing my first 2 chapters, and thank you also for bearing with the wrong tenses and grammars on the first two… hee hee.. The ending of the story in on this chapter, but I think I shall submit another one with LxN, ZxR and SxV pairing. But I have to decide about it first so it's not yet sure. So please R&R this last chapter… I might make a sequel to this, maybe how LxN managed to be together as the Pirate King and Queen... maybe with a little boy between them, who looks like Luffy and wears Shanks' hat also? whatever… Oh and I forgot… About the part in chapter 2, where Luffy blocked the bullets for Nami, I think the fit song for that is Memories by Maki Otsuki, the first ending of One Piece.

Chapter 3: Ending

'I'll explain everything later…I promise, Nami!' Nami's thoughts raced through her head. She couldn't help but think. 'Where have he been all this time? Why did he make me wait for a year before showing up? Why…?' Nami had so many questions to ask him, but as his crew, she must follow his orders to go help Chopper treat everybody's wounds and stop the poison with that special antidote he made. Also, Luffy promised he would explain everything to Nami after the whole thing's over. 'Looks like I have to wait until he comes back… I'm sure he would have so much to tell…' Nami smiled upon the thought and took the antidote from Chopper and placed it beside the sleeping archaeologist.

"Chopper? What do I have to do with the antidote you gave me?" Nami asked as she motioned where she placed the antidotes.

"Put it on the spot the poison bullets got them and leave the rest to me." Chopper smiled at Nami. He knew being a hostage must have been hard for their navigator, also the shock about Luffy's appearance.

"But, Luffy said I should help you and--"

"You already helped enough. You need rest Nami. After all, I'm the doctor here so the doctor must not sleep while treating his patients." Chopper walked towards Sanji, who, obviously, had been dreaming of ladies since he murmured different girl's names as he slept.

"All right I'll go have a rest." Nami stood up since she already applied antidotes at everybody's wounds. "Hey, Chopper, I thought you got hit by a bullet too…"

"Oh, Zoro blocked that bullet for me. That's why I'm treating him. He has two wounds, you see." Chopper motioned at Zoro.

"I'll have a rest but--" Nami faced the doctor again before finishing her sentence. "..if there's something I could help with, wake me up okay?"

Chopper nodded, and continued putting bandages on the wounded parts of the other Straw Hat pirates.

Nami entered her room without another word but gave a last glance at her wounded nakama. As she closed the door for a rest, her mind started thinking about her captain's disappearance for a year again.

'I wonder… How long will that battle be? I don't want to see him beaten up and he would have a rest without telling me the reasons why he waited for a year to see us…' Nami thought as she lied in her bed. She was tossing, left to right, and still cannot sleep.

'But, like what I've heard when I was still young, Good things happen to those who wait… So I guess, I should wait…' Nami picked up her clima tact, the weapon Usopp invented for her. She remembered that day, when she was still using that old weapon of hers, the brown stick, and she was standing in front of Arlong Park, watching and worrying as Luffy fights with Arlong.

'He's always there when I need him… He's always there when I'm so lost… He's… always there for me… He is my hero, after all….' Nami thought as she smiled and looked out at the window.

'He already made lots of sacrifices for me… He really wanted to beat Arlong when he saw me crying… without knowing the real reason why… And Nojiko told me that he didn't even want to hear my past… He even said it was not important… he fought Arlong just because I was crying…And to think, we saw each other during Alvida's attack at that marine ship… He dropped his boat and we looked at each other yet he didn't speak… so did I…' Nami now realized how long it had been and when did they first saw each other.

'I want him to know how I really feel, how much I appreciate everything he is doing for me, and I want him to know how much I missed him… I'll tell him so when the time is right…' Nami stood up and opened her desk drawer. She saw his wanted poster and below it was the map she drew of Cocoyashi when she was still a child.

Closing her drawer, she glanced outside to check if Luffy already arrived. Seeing no one, she sat on her bed again and glanced at his grinning face in the poster. She couldn't help but chuckle. The way he smiled on that picture, it was as if he had no worries in life at all. Actually, those were the factors Nami liked about him. He was free-spirited, he never worries about unnecessary things, he loves his nakama, and most of all, he admits he cannot live alone.

'Well, another thing I liked about him is that when he said something that he'll do, nothing's gonna stop him from doing it…' Nami glanced outside again and noticed that it was raining. 'Maybe I should go check Chopper. The others maybe already awake.' She went outside and quickly climbed the stairs down to proceed in the dining room.

When she opened the door, she saw that Zoro and Robin are already awake. Zoro was checking on this swords whether they are in good shape or not. Robin was helping the doctor treat Usopp and Sanji.

"Oh Nami… I thought you took a rest?" Chopper asked and faced her.

"I was supposed to… but I thought it might be better for me to check things out here… And they all seemed fine I must say…" Nami glanced left to right, and up and down.

"That's really surprising, eh Nami?" Zoro asked her.

"What is supposed to be surprising, Zoro?"

"His appearance when you were about to be shot…" Zoro was checking on his second sword now.

Nami didn't have the chance to reply anymore since Robin said that someone climbed the ship and was heading towards them.

Zoro made a ready-position as well as Robin and Chopper. But Nami didn't. Because she knew who was at the door.

The door opened, revealing none other that Luffy who had some wounds and was actually smiling at them. Zoro, Robin and Chopper went on their usual places, leaving Luffy and Nami the only ones standing.

"Nami? I promised I'll explain as soon as I get back right?" Luffy glanced at her expression.

Nami nodded, and Luffy continued, "Then I'll explain everything to you… alone…" He winked at the others who all seemed to understand and made no more comment.

Luffy held Nami's hand, which made Nami blush as they went out of the dining room. Nami felt the raindrops around her body and Luffy stopped walking.

"We'll talk here?" Nami asked and looked at him.

"Well, it's nice to talk in the rain right?"

"..Yeah.. Well I think you should be explaining now Luffy…" Nami looked at him straight at the eye.

"Okay, here it goes… That day, when I left the Going Merry and all of you, I was really not ready. I wanted to spend much more time with you guys since I am afraid I might not make it. Also, I was afraid I might never see everybody again. Most specially, I was afraid not to be able to see you…" Luffy smiled down at her, not that usual goofy smile he makes, this one was more formal, you might say.

Then he continued, "At that battle, I lost to Andore. Yet, I managed to make him weak so he ran away with his comrades and the people of Ether thought he died. They did not see me, so they thought I perished with him. That was half a year ago, right?"

Nami nodded and he continued his story. "Luckily, a little girl found my hat under a rock and pulled. She was really surprised when she saw me under it. When I got out, I went to the little girl's house and told her family not to spread the news that I was alive. I didn't think it would reach newspapers. So that new you read in that paper…"

"Was a total lie…" Nami continued. "Then, where were you all these time?"

"I was finding a way to know where you are. The brother of that girl who found me loves to play with a slingshot, like Usopp, and he accidentally shot the paper-delivering seagull. As we examined how badly injured it was, whether it could still fly or not, I saw that checklist of his where names of the people he delivers papers were listed. I saw yours. Then I checked the set of newspapers he carried and found that article about our battle. That's how I knew that you thought I was dead…" Luffy looked at Nami as he said this.

"I never thought you are dead… You promised you'll come back right? So here I am, still waiting until you appeared… What happened next?" Nami clenched her fists.

"I was given a little rowboat by the family who kept the secret as a sign on thanks for freeing them. Then, before I left the town, I overheard strange ladies talking about us, all of us… They said that they heard you left me to fight there and proceeded with this island. After grabbing a map of the route to here, I continued on. But it took me a year since I ran out of meat and water so I have to stop town by town and my boat gets destroyed whenever there was a storm so I have to repair it also… Haha…" Luffy scratched the back of his head as he laughed.

"Then!" Nami was eager to hear the latter parts of his adventure.

"Then you bumped unto me!"

"Why didn't you tell me that you were Luffy when we bumped each other!" Nami snapped at him.

"Well, I was really thinking to tell you. But I saw Chopper was with you so I thought 'Maybe some other time.' Then you became a hostage… I blocked the bullets and here I am…" Luffy grinned at her.

"Since you made me wait for so long… Aren't you going to say something to me?" Nami asked him eagerly.

"What should I say, Nami?" Luffy tilted his head and looked confused.

"Aren't you going to say something to me!" Nami's voice was reaching a higher pitch.

"Well… Nami… I missed you…"

"That's all?"

"Aren't you going to say something to me, Nami?" Luffy turned the question back.

"I missed you Luffy…"

"Is that all?" Luffy's voice sounded teasing.

"Is that all!" Nami turned back the question again.

"It's not…" Luffy said and gave a Nami a kiss… Nami's eyes widened like saucers when he did this. 'I didn't expect… Does he… feel the same way… about me..?' Nami thought as they broke of the kiss.

"Now, was that enough, Nami?" He asked again, grinning.

"It's not enough. I want to hear it… Those words… those words that say--"

"I love you?" Luffy asked her again that made her blush. "Well, I think you should say that to me, Nami…" His voice sounded like it was a dare. "I've been gone for a long time after all…"

"All right…--"

"I love you…" They said at the same time, looking at each other's eyes then Luffy chuckled. "I did not think you'll say it… so I thought maybe I should… hahaha.."

"It's not funny dork…" Nami turned her back from him.

"Was that supposed to be serious?" Luffy walked closer to her.

"Yeah it is… But you made it over with a laugh… Very--" Nami didn't manage to continue her sentence since she felt his arms wrap around her waist.

"You said it was serious… I'll say it seriously if that makes you happy…" He paused and leaned his chin at her shoulder and moved closer. Nami could feel his strong muscles around her since their clothes are wet. It felt like an electric shock to her. Then she felt his other hand grab hold of her chin and faced it to the left side, where Luffy's face was.

When they are eye to eye, face to face, and a breath away from each other, Luffy looked at her eyes and face and she could tell he did saw her blushing.

"I love you and I missed you Nami…" He said and gave her another kiss. This time, Nami gave him a kiss too and it lasted for about eight minutes or more.

Then Luffy let go of her waist but not her lips, and he carried her.

"What…? Where are we..?" Nami asked and looked at him. Luffy motioned at her room and she saw the others peeking from the little window at the door with Sanji looking like depressed. She could tell that they saw their kiss. Then Luffy faced the others and gave them a wink.

Then he started walking towards the stairs and climbed it. "Luffy…?" Nami looked at him curiously.

"I missed you, Nami…" was all he said as he entered her room, closed the door with his right foot, set her down and bolted it.

The others downstairs all chuckled as they heard the door locked except for Chopper who doesn't understand a thing because of his age and Sanji, who shed tears about the incident. Indeed, this day was a day truly made for their Captain and their Navigator, a match made in heaven.

The End

What are they were about to do, or what are they currently doing, you ask? Rated NC 17... haha

Well, that was the ending… About what they did inside the room… wink… It's the thing Luffy's gonna share with Nami only and the thing Nami's gonna share with Luffy only…. Wink… This is the ending of this story… But I'll make sure I'll add another one with the same pairing, but this time with Zoro and Robin, Sanji and Vivi… Well I hope you'll read and review this… I really planned not to write the part about what they did inside Nami's room… Since I don't know how to express those in words… hee hee…

R&R folks, and thanks for reading the previous chapters….


End file.
